Sentimiento falso
by Kaioshin135
Summary: Pero para Daniel es un símil de una rosa blanca que está viendo ahora mismo, la misma rosa que planto en jardín creció y esta rodeo con sus espinas a otra planta vecina, lastimándola. El ve en ese ejemplo su vida ahora que está a lado de su Blanca. Pero el hombre solo sonríe.


**Este es mi primer One-Shot. Y empezando con este Pokemon y con la franquicia de este nombre. Siempre me ha llamado su atención, no tanto por su forma física, que si es muy bonito. Si no lo que en realidad una de las cosas que puede significar su apariencia. Pero este tiene algo que la diferencia.**

 **Los dejare leer para que lo comprendan a lo que me refiero.**

 **Imagen de Portada: Artista, Exene.**

 **Nombre de la imagen: Creepypasta pokemon: Master... (Hay un creepypasta con esta imagen, por si la quieren leer)**

* * *

 **Sentimiento falso**

Vivo todos los días con esto. Con este pesar que carcome mi alma poco a poco, hasta hacer un dolor profundo, cuya depresión e ira me acompaña por lo que siento. Hasta tal grado de llorar de impotencia.

Recuerdo como nos conocimos, recuerdo tu sonrisa que me dabas al verme por primera vez, esa tierna cara que vi y que me recibió. Recuerdo tus tristezas, tus preocupaciones hacia mí. Ese sentimiento que me diste y que se acumuló, todo dentro de mí.

"Mi nombre es Daniel y seré el que te cuidara y criara"

La ironía del nombre que me pusiste Daniel. Que a pesar de ser irónico, era también un poquito tonto. Pero me gustaba cuando venía de tu boca.

"Te pondré Blanca. Eres como esta planta, una rosa. Y como aquella, florecerá algún día y será una majestuosa y hermosa rosa blanca"

La parte de la ironía no era por la forma en que me dijiste como seria. Si no a la hora de evolucionar para ti. Mi apariencia, tenía ese color, blanco.

Cuando era una pequeña Eevee, me diste todo lo que nunca imagine. Te preocupabas si comía a o no. Si me caía, me levantabas. Si me sentía triste, me alegrabas. Si tenía miedo, me dabas valor. A pesar de estar tu y yo solos en aquellas adversidades. Siempre salimos adelante. A pesar de tener Pokémon, para ti yo era única y me trataste como tal. Me dabas tu preocupación, tu alegría, tu amistad y sobre todo tu amor.

Y todos esos sentimientos se acumularon y se reflejó en mí a la hora de evolucionar para ti. Me convertí en una Sylveon. Me acuerdo que cuando me viste y me presente de esa forma, me abrasaste, mientras yo lo hacía también, con mis listones te envolvía.

"Vaya le haces alusión a tu nombre Blanca"

Reías por la bonita ironía que tenía mi nombre. Mientras al mismo tiempo comprendí lo que eras para mí. Eras todo lo que podía solo tener Daniel.

Te amo.

Te daba lamidas en tus mejillas en señal de ese sentimiento que tengo por ti.

Tú me das siempre amor. Que al ser una Sylveon, era toda esa manifestación de eso. Era alegre y podía dar toda esa alegría y amor de tan solo de tocar a alguien con mis listones. Cuando tú te sentías triste, yo me encargaba de alegrarte mi amado y dar ese amor que me dabas cuando era un Eevee.

Pero a mí a pesar de todo no podía mantenerme alegre. Sentía impotencia, tristeza y en algunos casos odio, que luego no podía aguantar. Soy un Pokémon y tú un humano. Pero yo quiero el amor que me pueden dar otros Pokémon, pero solo lo quiero contigo. Y sé que yo puedo darte ese amor que cualquier chica humana puede darte. En las noches tocaba tus mejillas con mis listones y agarraba tu mano, de ahí me acurrucaba y me imaginaba que me tuvieses a tu lado, llegando a lo que ustedes los humanos mantienen esa costumbre.

No importaba si tú, amor, me abrazabas cuando me ponía de esa forma triste, pero inevitablemente, tú no me comprendías. Y cuando lo entendías, lo hacías de forma equivocada.

Recuerdo que traías otros Pokémon para mí, ya sean mis compañeros u otros cuando me llevabas a una guardería. Yo los rechazaba y por mi furia al ver de esa forma, hasta los maltrataba. Te empezabas a preocupar y verme de esa forma. Yo solo quiero a alguien y ese alguien no me comprende.

Llego esto demasiado lejos. Tanto que llego ese día para nosotros.

Una vez en un estado de desesperación y al verme así, te enfadaste al ver como maltrate a los demás Pokémon. Me preguntabas ¿Que tenía, que porque me comportaba de esa forma?

Me decías a la vez cosas bonitas para mí, me alagaba que me conocieras y me dijeras la forma en que en realidad soy.

Soy amorosa y dulce. Pero solo lo soy contigo mi amado.

Pero…

Y es ahí en un estado de frustración y desesperación, que a traves de tus regaños también me obligaron actuar. Te jale de los pies y te tire. Me puse encima de ti y te demostré todo a traves de una respuesta, que solo mi sentimiento lo haría. Te bese y como una humana lo hice.

Esa era mi respuesta. Donde solo deje que mi amor hacia ti hablara y me dejara expresarme. Te deje y me aleje de ti para ver tu reacción. Sentía el rojo en mis mejillas y las ganas que tenia de sacar todo eso.

Pero…

Tu cara estaba demasiada seria, tu enojo era evidente. Y lo peor para mí...

Podía percibir el asco que tenías.

"Blanca"

Pero a pesar de todo tu tono no era como el que esperaba.

"Lamento si tienes eso por mí. Yo te quiero, pero no de esa forma. Quiero que entiendas que no siento eso hacia ti. Aparte eres un Pokémon. Y es mejor respetar eso entre nosotros"

¡¿Como me puedes decir eso?!

¡¿Que no soy nada para ti, más que tu Pokémon?!

Como puedes negar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, las adversidades que pasamos. Yo tengo sentimientos, yo no niego lo que tengo hacia ti y yo pelearía por eso.

(Snif) ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo por mí?

Sentía como lloraba y gemía de tristeza. Sentí como un pulso me quebrara todo mi ser por completo y sobre todo mi corazón.

¡No, no dejaría que esto pasara así, no después de todo!

No dejare que solo me ignores y te vayas así nada más.

Mis látigos se alzaron y te sujetaron por todo el cuerpo. Te daré todo lo que siento por ti. Te empiezas a reír, mis listones se encargan de darte ese amor y esa alegría, mientras me pongo encima de ti, te empiezo a besar de nuevo, quiero que sientas ese amor, quiero que me ames. Yo te escojo a ti en lugar de los Pokémon y solo a ti, no me importa para nada que seas un humano. Yo escojo y quiero formar una familia ahora mismo contigo.

Y ahora mismo empezaremos nuestro ritual. Yo quiero ser una contigo y fundirnos entre los dos en ese hermoso sentimiento.

Pero de casi empezar pronto hacerlo. Tu Daniel, en un arranque me diste un cabezazo y después una patada que me alejo de ti. Te liberaste y huías de mí. Pero no tenías ni un Pokémon a la mano y las pokeball estaban a mi espalda. No tenías oportunidad.

Empecé a actuar. No quiero hacerte daño, no dañaría a lo que amo, solo basta con que te agarre uno de mis listones y de nuevo te sentirás mejor y podremos seguir.

Subías por las escaleras rápidamente, mientras mis listones te intentaban agarrar. Podía ver tu cara de terror. Bufo molesta y mis mejillas se inflan, no me gusta esa cara y sé que la puedo cambiar una vez que te envuelva y te encierre con ese sentimiento hermoso y positivo.

Pero subiste y no te podía ver, necesitaba subir y así fue. Subí y te encerraste con seguro. En tu habitación.

(Snif) ¿Por qué me niegas, porque no dejas que te amé?

Mis listones pasan debajo de la puerta ahora mismo, pienso abrir, pero tan solo de meterlos. Grito de dolor, me arrojaste un florero. Eso me dolió.

Aparte oigo que mueves tus cosas, pones el buro y bloqueas la puerta. Eso me enoja. Tendré que utilizar un poco de fuerza. Cargo una fuerza lunar pequeña y rompo el bloqueo. Pero tan solo de ver lo que pasar me aterro, estas cerca de la ventana. Tiemblas de miedo mi amado.

Por favor. No hagas una locura, no es eso lo que quiero. Por favor. No llores.

Yo te prometo no hacerte daño, nunca te he hecho daño, solamente te envolvía. Pero tú niegas lo que yo siento y no quieres que te ame Daniel.

No seas cruel conmigo, no tienes idea cuanto me duele que lo seas, ¿No ves mis lágrimas, no ves ese dolor que sufro por ti?

Todo lo que pido es que me ames. Y yo te daré lo mismo.

"¡No te amo!"

"¡Pero yo sí!"

Chillo y grito al escuchar eso. Sé que tú me amaras.

"Blanca sé que piensas que tus listones me pueden hacer cambiar de opinión. Yo me alegro cuando lo haces y lo valoraba, en aquellos momentos en que me sentía triste, realmente me alegraba cuando me consentías con ellos. Pero tus listones no pueden hacer cambiar el juicio que tengo hacia ti, tus listones me darán un amor y alegría falsa, un amor que no quiero, ni siento hacia ti"

Chillo con más fuerza al escuchar eso. Eso no es cierto, sé que tú me amaras. Yo te amo Daniel y sé que si me dejas intentar, sé que tú lo harás también.

Los muevo lentamente, serpentean y se dirigen a ti. Pero tú te pones en la de la ventana y saltas, hacia el techo, lo trepas rápidamente… ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

Oigo como chillas y siento tu desesperación. Amor, no quiero que te pongas de esa forma, pero solo tú te provocas eso. Nos tenemos solo a nosotros, no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor y eso es en literal también, vivimos en medio de un bosque.

Yo hago lo mismo y subo por ti. Te estás quedando sin salida, estas en el borde y tratas de escapar, solo que esta vez te rodeo de todas las formar, mis listones se ponen en los lados, no quiero que te lastimes. Pero aun así retrocedes de mí.

Sigo llorando por ti, ¿Por qué no me amas?

¿Que acaso ser un Sylveon para ti no significa todo lo que me has dado?

Ya no había escapatoria, al parecer te ibas a dar por vencido. El miedo a la muerte es peor que yo para ti. Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido, sonrió al ver que aceptes.

Te limpio las lágrimas con uno de mis listones. No llores amor. Juro que nunca más te sentirás triste, ni yo tampoco estaré triste a tu lado.

Solo falta que te envuelva para que sientas lo mismo que yo. Y juro que no te soltare nunca. Y para asegurarme de ello. Odio tener que decirlo. Pero tenemos que sufrir ambos por un momento.

* * *

 **Narrador Pov**

 **Un año después.**

En medio de un bosque alejado de toda civilización posible. Mientras en un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas flores estaba un pequeño Eevee corriendo entre estas, alegre y feliz. Mientras el sonido de una Sylveon sonaba, llamando al Eevee.

Este alegremente se acerca, corriendo hacia la casa. Para ver a su madre que lo recibe y lo lame en su cabecita. Eevee ve a su madre algo curioso, por la forma en que esta, uno de sus listones estaba alzado, a él siempre le da curiosidad por eso, aunque ya lo sabe.

Pero el Eevee sonríe y se va hacia donde estaba su padre. Siguiendo el listón que estaba alzado y alargado, como un camino. Pero poco a poco, mientras va siguiendo el listón, este cambiaba de aspecto, lo encontraba un poco agujereado, algo cortado, maltratado y a simple vista horrible.

Ya cuando llega hacia donde estaba su padre que estaba sentado en una mecedora, tranquilo estaba, este lo recibe también, lo acaricia. Era el único sentimiento verdadero de Daniel, hacia el Eevee. El pequeño ve el brazo izquierdo de su padre, en este se veía igual de horrible como el listón de su madre. El brazo de Daniel tenía varias marcas.

Pero una en especial.

Se ve como el brazo del hombre estaba cocido y sobre dicho brazo estaba envuelto en espiral el listón de su madre, adherido a la piel, con las marcas de agujas e hilos que estaban sujetados el uno al otro de forma obligatoria.

Daniel, ha tratado de arrancarse el brazo o cortar el listón de Blanca. Pero era imposible. La Sylveon era muy fuerte y podría tranquilizarlo para que eso no pasase, sufriendo a su vez cada vez que su amado intenta escapar.

En eso, la mencionada Sylveon viene y lo primero que hace es agarrar a su hijo, después ponerse encima del regazo de su amado, junto con el pequeño, mientras este sonreía.

Simulaban una estampa de una familia feliz. Pero en realidad esto solo es un vacío que siente Daniel, un cascaron que solo muestra una sonrisa por afuera, pero que en su interior que guarda horror y tristeza. Mientras la Sylveon sonríe y acaricia a su amado, moviendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Daniel ya se ha dado por vencido, no hay esperanza para él.

-"Sylveon".- Decía la fémina Pokémon.- Daniel. Te amo.

El hombre solo sonríe al sentir el amor hacia su Pokémon, mientras en su otro brazo es envuelto por otro liston, simulando para Blanca que le agarra la mano como su pareja.

Pero para Daniel es un símil de una rosa blanca que está viendo ahora mismo, la misma rosa que planto en jardín creció y esta rodeo con sus espinas a otra planta vecina, lastimándola.

El ve en ese ejemplo su vida ahora que está a lado de su Blanca.

Pero el hombre solo sonríe.

* * *

 **Sylveon es un Pokémon amoroso. Y quise manifestar lo negativo de este One-Shot.**

 **Que al ser una amorosa Pokemon hacia los demás al único que le podía manifestar ese sentimiento verdadero era a su maestro. Pero que pasaba si eso salía mal. Bueno eso ya lo vieron. No tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Este se podría decir que es mi primer Yandere, la verdad son algo curiosas. Y en este caso escogí a Sylveon.**

 **Aunque la verdad ponerle romance, no me hace sentir algo conforme, aunque el horror sí.**

 **Si te agrado este fic, dame un comentario al respecto, si quieres. No son obligatorios XD.**

 **Pero sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
